


Galaxies

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dry Humping, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Scene, they're both extremely flustered the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: A missing scene from Pregnancy Test in Stevie's apartment.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Galaxies

David could feel Patrick's breath coming in short, gasping pants against his neck as they rocked their hips together. The steady rhythm that they'd developed had quickened and become more heated. Patrick carded his fingers through the short hair at the nape of David's neck in a short moment of tenderness before tugging on the dark hair causing David to lunge forward and capture Patrick's lips in a searing kiss. David's tongue searching and exploring while Patrick couldn't stop himself from emitting a low moan from the back of his throat. David's hands traveled down to cup Patrick's ass, squeezing and kneading, encouraging him to grind down even harder. Every moan made David's cock harder and harder. 

"David…" Patrick gasped into David's mouth before bringing his lips down to David's neck, biting and soothing the soft skin there. The sensation of Patrick's mouth against his pulse point and Patrick's strong hips grinding down on his cock caused David to see stars.

No, not just stars, galaxies.

He could feel his oncoming orgasm, every nerve in his body some how becoming extremely sensitive. His hips stuttered and he moaned obscenely before feeling himself release. Letting out an equally loud moan, Patrick followed soon after.

While they lay there catching their breath David pressed soft kisses along Patrick's cheeks and eyelids. 

"I'll go get us cleaned up." Patrick said, opening his eyes and starting to get up off of David.

"No, wait, um I'll do it. You stay there." He gave Patrick a soft smile before getting up to go grab a washcloth.

After coming back and cleaning them both up, David allowed Patrick to settle in his arms. An occasional kiss was dropped to the shorter man's forehead as they sat there, comforted by each other's presence.

"David, do you think Steve will be mad about us having, you know, on her bed?"

David huffed, "If she's angry it's her own fault really. What did she expect us to do, have a tea party and talk about politics?"

Patrick giggled adorably, a blush spreading across his face. David grinned. He just couldn't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually write more explicit fics because to be quite honest, they're not my strong suit lol, but nevertheless I hope you somewhat enjoyed this short oneshot!  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions.  
> Have a wonderful day <33


End file.
